Just the two of us
by Sules
Summary: Two shots. Contains spoilers from "Personal Effects". Please R&R .
1. Pieces of puzzle

**A\N: **Here's the first fanfic I have wrote .I hope everyone likes it. It's short one. Sorry for language. English isn't my native tongue.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Spoilers: **"Personal Effects"

* * *

><p><em>You're sure about this? <em>Sam said with tender voice filled with hesitation.

Jules looked at him with her hazelnut eyes that were shining like a star.

_There's no other place I'd rather be _she said_ ._

These words were the sweetest thing on Earth that he just could hear at that moment.

Sam kissed her softly. Her lips still got the aroma of mango smoothie. Nevertheless this kiss was special. Sam felt in kiss that she want to be with him no

matter what. That this time she didn't give them up.

He took her hand and lead Jules to his room. Sam gently took off her clothes. Jules was starting to shake under his touch.

_Jules, you ok?_

_Never been better –_ she responds while snuggling in his arms.

This night they make love differently . They were enjoying each other and no longer defend themselves from their feelings.

They fit to each other like two pieces of the puzzle.


	2. Thw morning after

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flashpoint, CTV or ION

**Please R&R ! Thank You!**

* * *

><p>Sam woke up. Frightened , he looked at the side of his bed. She was there. It wasn't a dream. What a relief!<p>

Sam was staring at sleeping Jules . She was half covered with his bed sheet . The morning sun lit up her body. Jules was breathing slowly . So peaceful . The brown hair were stretched out in mess on the pillow. The scent of her skin smells like lily of the valley. He looked at her scar after bullet. She must done something with that because last time when he saw it was much more visible. Or maybe he just haven't seen her naked longer than he thought. Even though her body was perfect. Every inch of it was a masterpiece for him. He had drawn in dreams the map of her body. After they broke up he saw her ghost in his apartment, he even heard her laugh for a long time.

God, how he missed her! He missed aroma of her skin , her face, her sexy body.

With a caress , he gently stroked her head like a small child . Jules opened her eyelids .

_Hey, my sexy sniper chick- _Sam whispered and kissed her on the forehead

_Wow , it's first time that you woke up before me_- she mumbled with a smile – A_re you_ _ok?_

_Better than ever – _he said – _ I missed You . Thanks to Toth I've realized that you aren't just a teammate for me. You're way more that a colleague. I can't fight it anymore .I just can't forget you Jules. _

_Missed You too cocky boy. _– she laughed - _Sam, what are we going to do now? _

_Well I can make You the most relaxed woman in a world if you want – _Sam looked a her with a lust

_Braddock, behave yourself . I'm serious- _hazelnut eyes looked at him with a scold – _What's now? I don't want to loose you, but we can't walk into HQ and pronounce to everybody that we're , how Toth called that… ah yeah , that we're __**involved**__?_

Sam sat on a bed and scratch his head - _ Jules we're professionals . Team doesn't have to know that we're together. We will be doing our job like we did till now and everything will be fine. Trust me Jules._

_I trust you Sam, but what about the fact that team has no secrets? I don't like sneaking around guys' back_

_I don't fancy that either but do we have a choice now? Let's stay professional at work and everything will be fine. Unless you want to dump me again? – _he smiled

Jules rolled her eyes – _Come on, Sam. I've made that mistake once. I won't repeat it again. I missed your scrambled eggs for breakfast – _she smirked_ – Just promise me something. If someday anything will happened to me during call, remember that civilians goes first._

_Done. Priority of life will be fulfilled even I don't believe that you'll get to anyone to hurt you. Hey , you're superJules!_

_Sam, I'm serious. It's important. I have to have this awareness that at work you will treat me like a teammate not your object of affection . Can you promise me that? _

_I promise. I know that you'll never forgive if I will done in a different way. Besides, I know what to do in work , sweetheart_

_Copy that- _Jules released air with relief and smiled – _Sam… I feel your apartment need some renovation. Need a hand with it?_

_Oh , now you want to prime my drywall – _he laughed out laud

_Well , you liked priming my drywall as far as I remember – _Jules looked at him with sparks in her eyes - _ unless.._

Sam drew her to him and close her mouth with a passionate kiss.

_Let's see if you are still so convincing as you used to be… _- he unwrapped Jules from bed sheet and smiled.


End file.
